No Matter how Tragic
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: Katie thought she knew everything about her four brothers, little did she know that Logan was keeping secrets... secrets she was about to learn. Will things ever be the same again?


**I wrote another oneshot! Why is BTR so easy to write for? So yeah this is an idea which has happend before where Logie has a panic attack/nightmare and the others are there but I always wondered about Katie. Did she know? Also how come Carlos and Logan fight all the time but never fall out? So I wrote a ficlet. Not overly happy with the ending but hey. **

**Guess what I own nothing! Well I own an itunes copy of the CD (the minute the CD comes out in the UK, it WILL be mine!), a poster, a banner, a T-shirt, a bracelet and four of those elstaci band things that turn into shapes (BTR) and that is it. I also don't own Half Moon Investigates and if anyone gets the link then have a cookie!**

* * *

><p>Katie was fed up. It was two in the morning and she was wide awake. She saw something change on her alarm clock and looked up hoping for it to be morning now, sadly it was not. The red letters now read 2:01. Sighing she pulled herself out bed and into her slippers and dressing gown. Maybe a drink would help. She tiptoed out of her room and into the kitchenliving/dining area of the apartment. Instantly she knew that she wasn't alone. A figure sat on the sofa playing on his phone. She tried to work out which one of her brothers it would be.

Kendall? Her only real brother. He was kind and a great leader but if you hurt any of his friends or family you were in trouble. He'd saved Carlos with the help of a water pistol. He also got jealous easily, especially when Jett got way to close with Jo. Fun times! He could also jump to conclusions easily which had caused Katie endless amounts of fun. It wasn't him though, Kendall had a habit of humming to himself when he was awake at night and the room was silent.

James? Her over protective brother. He was also kind and wouldn't let anyone hurt his friends or family. However he was overprotective. He one thought that his cousin Lucy was being beaten up so followed her around until he learned that she was taking judo lessons. He was also vain. The day James lucky comb went missing was hilarious; he'd turned the apartment upside down, inside out and vice verso for five hours before Katie gave it back to him. It couldn't have been him though as whoever it was had a major case of bed head and James wouldn't be seen dead with one hair out of place.

Carlos? Her energetic brother. He reminded her of a hyperactive puppy. That sounded mean but he had so much energy and always managed to get into crazy situations. If it wasn't for the other four he'd probably be dead by now. Still he cared about his friends and like the others wouldn't let anyone hurt them or his family. It was ether him or

Logan? Her smart brother. Some people wondered how he'd ended up being friends with the other three but in truth if it wasn't for him Carlos would be very very dead, Kendall would be in jail and James's ego would be so big that everyone would hate him. He was kind of closed off though and really indecisive. She couldn't work out if it was Logan or Carlos sitting there so she did the only thing she could do in the situation.

"Hello?"

"Katie, shouldn't you be sleeping?" It was Logan. Always worrying about everyone else.

"Hypocrite." Katie teased, "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep ether?"

"Nightmare. I came out here so I wouldn't wake Kendall." Logan explained, putting his phone down.

"Wake Kendall? Logan the room mate system went so that the light sleepers, a.k.a you and Carlos, would be in with a heavy sleep, a.k.a Kendall and James, so that you wouldn't wake them up if you woke up." Katie said.

"True, do you want a drink?"

"Sure." Katie said smiling. She watched him go over and quietly open the cupboards before carefully getting two glasses down. That's when it went wrong. Katie wasn't sure what happened but the next thing she knew was that there was a giant crash and the glasses were broken on the floor. Logan had frozen. His eyes were on his hand were a giant gash had broken the skin open. Logan's breathing had becoming weird and he seemed to fall to the floor, sobbing. Katie didn't understand. Logan was not scared of blood. When Carlos had come in after a particularly stupid stunt gone wrong Logan had patched him up whilst Mrs Knight fainted.

"Logan?" Katie asked, her voice trembling. She had walked round the counter so that she could see him, but it wasn't him. He was shaking and begging her not to hurt him. She was shocked. She would never hurt Logan, who would want to? He suddenly let out a scream and his body jerked as if someone had hit him. Katie backed off; she had never seen him like this. Luckily for her someone else had heard the scream and Carlos came out of his room.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily. Katie pointed, not trusting her voice. Carlos went over and instantly understood what had happened.

"Katie look at me. I need you to be strong ok? Right now all Logan can see is his Dad, not us. I need you to go and wake up Kendall and James. I'm going to see if I can get Logan to snap out of this." Katie nodded. She knew this was serious. She'd never seen Carlos serious before. She ran towards Kendall's room, hoping to get the sounds of Logan's sobs out of her head. Kendall was asleep and was using his whole bed. He was tangled up in the duvet. Katie went over and started shaking him, begging him to wake up. Very few things could wake Kendall up but the sound of sister crying was one of them.

"Katie?" He mumbled, hoping it was something minor so he could go back to sleep.

"It's Logan, he's… I don't know… please…" Katie managed to get out. Kendall instantly understood and sat up; he pulled his sister into a hug and let her cry. It had happened before with Logan, somehow they'd hid it from Katie.

"Is Carlos there?" He asked gently. He felt her nodding. There was nothing him or James could do now. It had been Carlos who'd found Logan after his Dad abused him and when Logan was like this Carlos was the only person who didn't morph into his dad. Both Kendall and James hated feeling useless but in truth they knew that they wouldn't be able to cope like Carlos did.

"He will be ok, won't he?" Katie asked, through her tears.

"He'll be fine. Get some sleep in here and when you wake up Logan will be fine." Kendall said. Katie nodded. Kendall smiled and tucked her in, like he used to when she was tiny and Dad was leaving again. He really should try and get in contact with his Dad again; he probably didn't know where they were. He left the room and saw that Carlos was still trying to calm Logan down. James was no where to be seen so Kendall went to wake him up. This would not be as easy. Kendall was a deep sleeper, he could sleep through an earthquake and then wake up unaware of what had just happened. James however could sleep through an earthquake, a fire, a meteor and little green men taking over… well probably, the latter hadn't happened yet so there was a chance that James wouldn't sleep through it, though it was unlikely he'd wake up. Kendall watched James sleeping for a moment, realising how weird the scene would look to anyone walking into the apartment. It was one of the first times he'd seen James not look perfect.

"James wake up." He yelled shaking the sleeping beauty. Unsurprisingly it didn't work.

"Jam-ez… there's a sale on for hairspray." Kendall tried, not only using James's hated nickname but also on of his favourite things. Still no response, except a light snore.

"James if you don't get up I'll shave your head" At that moment James sat up with a start, head butting Kendall.

"Don't you dare Carlos!" James yelled angrily.

"Dude its Kendall and ow!" Kendall said from the floor.

"Kendall? Why are you threatening to shave my hair off? At midnight?" James asked, checking to make sure all his hair was still there.

"It's Logan." It was all Kendall had to say. James was immediately out of bed. Kendall already knew his next question.

"I don't know. Katie came in and woke me up." He answered before James had a chance to ask it. James looked over at Carlos's bed to see it empty.

"We should go check on them." He said his voice tight with worry. Kendall nodded and the two of them left the room. They instantly knew that Carlos had worked his magic because instead of screams and sobs coming from Logan's lips it was apologies. They ran over and turned the two person hug into a four person hug.

"Logan quit apologising; it's not your fault." Kendall said with the other two nodding.

"But if I had been a better son…" Logan started before being slapped round the head playfully by Carlos. Although it looked violent Logan knew what it meant, it meant he was being an idiot.

"For a genius you can be stupid sometimes." James teased. Logan smiled. His friends were the best thing that ever happened to him. He remembered when he'd tried to hide the bruises and cuts from them, unaware that they had already figured it out. Carlos couldn't handle his friend being hurt so he'd told his Papi who arranged a special force to investigate. Carlos had come with them and whilst the police men talked to Logan's Dad he stuck upstairs and found Logan almost dead on the floor. Logan's Dad had gone down and when Logan's Mum came back from her business trip she instantly divorced him and spent more time with Logan and his twin Lottie, who'd been found hand cuffed to the bed naked and crying. None of them could understand what had made a seemingly ordinary man abuse his son and rape his daughter. It was no wonder that they both had panic attacks.

* * *

><p>Mrs Knight woke up. It was late. That was odd. Normally by now she would have heard Logan and Katie up. Maybe Carlos but never Kendall or James. She sighed; they had to be in the studio soon. Quickly changing into something she hoped would look alright and then brushing back her hair she started to think about how she had ended up being the ones to take care of the boys. Carlos's Dad worked for the police so couldn't really leave, plus they had six other kids. James's Dad had been famous but had ended badly, he now wasn't allowed in LA. Logan's Mum could have done it but having Lottie and Logan together, both known to have panic attacks would have been bad. She walked out of her room ready for another normal wake up round when she saw the four boys asleep by the counter, in broken glass. She instantly knew Logan had had a panic attack. She could hear crying coming from Kendall and Logan's room and, seeing as the two boys were asleep out here, she knew it had to be Katie. Walking quietly to avoid waking her boys up she went in to see Katie crying her eyes.<p>

"Honey what's happened?" She asked putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders, praying that she hadn't seen Logan's panic attack.

"Last night I was with Logan and…" Katie started before crying. Logan was her brother; her smart goofy brother who always knew what to say and she couldn't even tell her Mum about how scared she was feeling.

"Sweetie, I wish you hadn't seen that."

"But he was begging me not to hurt him. I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to."

"He couldn't see you. He saw his Dad. He can't help it. Carlos is the only one who can get through to him."

"Kendall and James must hate that." Katie said, almost smiling. She knew how all four guys would be there for each other no matter what. Mrs Knight smiled. She knew they hated not being able to help but, although they would never admit it, she knew they were slightly relieved.

"What happened?" Katie asked suddenly. Mrs Knight closed her eyes briefly before she told her daughter the truth.

* * *

><p>Gustavo was not happy. The dogs were meant to be at the studio two hours ago and nada. Kelly couldn't find them at the pool and now the two of them were making their way up to apartment 2J. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to go to The Palm Woods to find them but he was in a particularly bad mood today. He was in such a bad mood that he didn't even bother to knock; he just barged into the flat.<p>

"Dogs do you know how late it… what the?" Gustavo yelled, loudly. When I said that nothing could wake James I forgot about Gustavo as at that point James would have jumped about five feet in the air if he wasn't entangled with the other four guys. Instead he managed to make the tangle worse as somehow he and Logan had ended up on top of Carlos and Kendall.

"This looks odd doesn't it?" Kendall asked. Gustavo and Kelly nodded in response, even more confused when Mrs Knight and Katie walked out of Kendall and Logan's room.

"Gustavo is there any chance the boys could have a day off? I think they all need it. They had a… _late_ night last night." She said with her famous "nothing is weird here" smile. Kendall suddenly realised where his knee was and raised it quickly. James in response rolled over, obviously in pain. Somewhere in the middle of all of this Logan and Carlos had managed to detangle themselves.

"Dude." James hissed out from his foetus position on the floor.

"That is for head butting me last night." Kendall said with his famous smirk.

"Dogs, ten hours of harmonies now!" Gustavo yelled, the day off was not happening.

"Err Gustavo, can we at least change?" Kendall asked, he really didn't want to walk through the Palm Woods in his underwear.

* * *

><p>Katie was watching some bizarre TV show. She generally had no clue what was going on. She would normally be downstairs annoying Bitters but she just didn't feel in the mood.<p>

"Katie?" A voice came from behind her. She turned quickly, surprised as the guys hadn't been gone ten hours yet.

"Logan? I thought Gustavo said ten hours of harmonies?" She said, wishing it was any of the other three.

"He did but Carlos managed to break something important so we ran for it." He said sitting down on the other sofa.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you last night. I have no control over it…" Logan started. He felt bad for scaring her, Kendall had told him everything.

"Don't be. I was scared but only because you're my brother and I hate seeing my brothers in pain. I guess me and Kendall aren't so different." Katie said with a small, sad smile.

"It that sense yes but your much better at plan making, after all yours are Carlos proof." Logan said knowing that when Katie started talking like that it normally ended with her complaining about everyone seeing her as a Kendall clone. Katie smiled and gave Logan a hug. At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"That's Kyle, we have a date." Katie said, a little nervous at how Logan would act after the whole James problem.

"Well enjoy, I'll distract James for you." Logan said.

"You won't get over protective?" Katie asked, very relieved.

"That's James's job. Mine is to comfort you if he hurts you, Carlos's is to cheer you up and Kendall is to make a revenge plan."

"You guys have it all planned out?"

"What are brothers for?" Logan said with a wink and Katie knew that everything would be alright. No matter what had happened in Minnesota they were now one family. Everything would be fine.

"Come in." She called out. Kyle came in and on seeing Logan looked a little worried, he too remembered James.

"Hey Katie, ready to go?" He asked nervously.

"Sure. Bye Logan" She replied, giving Logan a quick fist pound. Logan smiled as he watched them leave. Yup life was good. Coming to LA had been a shot in the dark but this was the best time he'd ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, weird ending. So did you love it, hate it? I have no idea what was going on with James and Kendall and hurting each other... it just sort of wrote itself in there... so... yeah.<strong>

**So yeah time for a little story. Me and my two friends, who I shall call J and K, went to see BTR live in London! Yeah thats part of the story but wow it was amazing. So we nearly missed the train coming back home, we live three hours away from London, and this little conversation took place (I'm L)**

**J: We're going to be late!  
>L: It's a big time rush<br>J: Oh very funny  
>K: *sining the giant turd song<strong>

**Oh and the letters have nothing to do with our names, it's just which guy we fancy from BTR! **

**Review if you like, I like knowing if people like what I'm writing or if I'm wasting my time. I don't know how to reply though... help please? **

**I'm working on the next chapy for One is Good, but Four is Better but I also have another story in mind... an abusie one but on someone you'd not expect...**

**Bye!**


End file.
